


Sleep isn't for everyone, but it's for us.

by EctoWindyBiologist



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoWindyBiologist/pseuds/EctoWindyBiologist
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee have been apart for quite sometime, but on another late night, the vampire king himself just has to visit him.





	Sleep isn't for everyone, but it's for us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simbascrawls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/gifts).



   Another long day in the candy kingdom had passed, but of course the beloved prince of said kingdom was _still_ at work. The job of a prince was never done, or at least it wasn’t in his own _personal opinion_ . His own assistant had tried to insist that he try to rest for the night so he wouldn’t be out of it tomorrow, but that wasn’t so simple! So many plans and thoughts running through the pink male’s head made it ever so difficult to just lay still in bed and accept the fact that he should try to at least get some small amount of sleep. Sleep was nice and all, but with so much needing done and so many new ideas to explore to help his kingdom... _How could he ever sleep?_ No matter how dark the circles under his eyes got, he still found it so hard to just rest and let his mind go hazy with dreams for even just an hour.

 

   It was nights like this where he wished there was _something_ or _someone_ around to calm his raging mind, just for a little while. As important as all these ideas and plans were, at times they seemed like a curse that would plague him for the rest of his days. And that was a terrifying thought if he stopped to think too deeply into it. So instead of laying down and resting like he should, here he was. Wide awake, writing down more scientific equations and plans to help his kingdom, to make it better and happier than yesterday. Even if it was something small or just a small flicker of an idea, it was getting written down tonight. Gumball was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the looming, dark figure right outside of his window. If he had stopped to notice, the figure would of been so familiar that it's ominous presentation would be shattered right then and there. But this was Marshall Lee’s chance to sneak in, Gumball was so spaced out that he _surely_ wouldn’t notice if he entered the room quietly enough.

 

   As stealthily and silently as possible, the floating vampire king gingerly pushed the window open, _almost_ losing his grip for a moment before slipping inside the familiar, royal room, and making sure to close the window. **_Seamless_**. No one had gotten in that way, for sure. Marshall Lee would of just entered the castle through the front gate, but frankly, he didn’t want to have to deal with Gumball’s little butterscotch assistant. He knew the shorty didn’t like him and seemed to want to keep him out for good, so why deal with a middleman when he could just invite himself in? He was a king after all, in his mind, it was his right to go anywhere and do as he pleased- As long as it wasn't entirely irresponsible. Gumbutt wouldn’t mind anyways, _right?_ **Right.** His visit would be a nice surprise, especially since it had been a little while since he'd seen that cute, little, pink baby-faced prince! Gumball was always **_so_** busy, it was so hard to just drop by without being blatantly ignored and turned away.

 

   Marshall floated over to the large bed that adorned the prince’s room, as quietly floated down onto it, posing with a small smile, waiting for the other to finally take notice of him. How could anyone **NOT** notice such a handsome king in their bed? On top of that, he’d at least gotten a quick chance to see that Gumball was wearing something that looked _familiar_. Something that didn’t seem to fit the prince’s usual wardrobe, something dark and obviously having origins other than the candy kingdom. Marshall new exactly what it was, and it made his smile turn into a grin. That shirt he'd given him how long ago? That didn't matter, it was still heartwarming to see that the other still wore it despite everything. Still as cute as always, no amount of time had changed that about the sweet prince. But of course, after some time, Marshall’s smile fell to a small frown. It had been almost half an hour and he hadn’t been noticed yet! He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not surprised at this fact. Gumball seemed pretty wrapped up in what he was writing, and if Marshall knew him well enough, it was more science junk. Why would anyone want to be doing that at this hour? Wait- Scratch that, this  _was_ Prince Gumball he was thinking about.

 

   Time to let his presence be known then! No more time to waste just laying there and looking pretty and very unappreciated. He floated up from the bed and behind the prince, taking a moment before hanging upside down in front of Gumball’s face, attempting a scary face to spook the other.

 

     “BLEH!” The sudden appearance of the vampire king himself made the pink prince jump back and make a startled noise while Marshall laughed lightheartedly. Typical Marshall, he thought. With a sigh, he straightened out and ran his hands down the shirt to straighten it before he bent over to grab his pencil that had been flung out of his hand by the scare.

 

     “Marshall...You could of just said _hello_ , you know. But it's nice to see you, at least.”

 

     “True. But I wanted to make an entrance and you didn’t even notice! Laying on the bed like a model and you didn't even turn your head. It’s the middle of the night, and you’re still working away, what's up with that?” Well. He wasn’t **_wrong_**. Gumball gently shook his head and placed his pencil down as Marshall moved to float next to him, resting his head on his hand in the middle of the air.

 

     “I couldn’t sleep, so I might as well try to be productive rather than waste time laying around, you know? I think I've gotten a lot done, but I think I may be short-circuiting a bit, unfortunately...” Marshall fought back the urge to roll his eyes. If only he would just stop thinking and relax, maybe then he could get more sleep! Honestly, how much he stayed awake still worried Marshall even though they weren’t together anymore. It would worry anyone, wouldn't it? It wasn't just him, there was no way.

 

     “Did you _try_ to sleep or did you just lay in bed thinking of more stuff to do tomorrow? Don't fib now, you know I can tell when you do.”

 

     “...I- Well- What about you? Why aren’t you asleep, Marshall?” He moved in close to the prince, gently poking his nose with a smile,

 

     “Gumbutt, I’m a vampire, remember? _You know?_ A being of the night and all that nonsense? Me being awake right now is no issue! It's normal for me. Jeez, you weren't lying when you said your brain is going 'Pbbbt'. You on the other hand...You should be sleeping like a good prince! I worry one day you’re just going to work so hard that pass out when your kingdom  _ **does**_ need you. Don't you ever think of it that way?” Gumball opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. He closed his mouth and frowned instead, keeping his eyes off the other next to him. The fact that Marshall was worried made him feel bad, but it also made his heart flutter knowing that Marshall still cared so much about him. And again, he couldn't exactly deny that Marshall was right. Darn him for using logic that the pink male couldn't argue with.

 

   After a long few moments of silence between the both of them, Marshall moved to be right in front of Gumball’s face, a small, concerned frown on his features.

 

     “Listen...I know you, Gummy. I know you want to do as much as you can for your kingdom and your work is really important, I get that now after everything. But you’ll be useless if you run yourself ragged. You understand what I mean, right?” He did. He _honestly_ did. It was such a bad habit of his, but he’ll be damned if Marshall didn’t have his own flaws.

 

     “And I know you too, _Marshall_. I know you want what’s best for me, but right now you don’t have any room to talk about my problems when you have your own.” **_Ouch._** Marshall scoffed and looked away from him a little irritated. Here he was just worrying about Gumball and he comes back with a bite like that? Uncalled for! He just wanted him to take better care of himself. Were they doomed to just repeat this little argument over and over again? The thought of that...Actually hurt him on the inside. Why did they have to run around in circles like this? He didn’t want that, and hopefully Gumball didn’t want that either. He took a deep breath before gesturing towards the prince, a genuine look on his face, it was time to be the adult here.

 

   “Bubba...Can we maybe _talk_ about this? You know, instead of pointing fingers? We both have our own issues, right? I won't deny it if you won't.” Gumball rest back in his seat a little, crossing his arms over his chest as he resisted a small huff. He didn’t want to admit such a thing, he was the prince of the candy kingdom, for pete’s sake. But...Despite the urge to be perfect, he knew he wasn’t 100% the perfect prince his subjects knew. It was such a hard thing to admit but...Marshall seemed to want nothing but honesty right now.

 

     “I mean...Well...Yeah. I suppose we _do_.”

 

     “Right! And I mean...No offense to you, but by your attire, I take it you still care, yeah? Why else would you still wear that thing? I know your little butler has wanted to toss it for a long while. I mean...I uh...I still care a lot about you too, you know? I know I'm garbage at showing it, but I really do, swear.” The small confession made the prince’s cheeks turn a darker pink then his skin, fighting back a small grumble but still pouted as he spoke softly.

 

     “...Yeah...I...I still care...I do...How could I not? I-I mean-” Marshall put his hand up, cutting the other off for the moment as he spoke again in a softer tone.

 

     “No need to justify it or give any reasons, Bubba. It’s enough to know that you do! I mean...Yeah we had a lot'ta rough and rocky times but it means something that we both still have... _ **Something**_ there, yeah?” After that they both went quiet for a long few moments, but shared an occasional shy, awkward glance at each other, both of their cheeks now stained in a soft blush. After a few more moments, the both of them had tried to talk at the same time, but stopped in surprise and ended up laughing lightly at each other. _The same as always_. Marshall Lee was the first to speak again, deciding to be bold and upfront with Gumball, it was something he'd wanted to ask for a long while and right now seemed like a better time than ever to try.

 

     “Did you uhm...Maybe want to give this another shot? W-We can work on our problems together and all that- Like an actual couple should? I mean if you don’t I totally understand, no harm-” And now it was Gumball’s turn to hush the vampire king in front of him so he could talk.

 

     “Marsh...I would like that... But I hope you know, I’ll call you out on your old shenanigans this time around, do you understand?” This made the pale vampire snort and smirk a little as he reached over to pinch the prince’s cheeks.

 

     “Yeah, yeah, same goes for you, Gumbutt. I’ll use that to my advantage right now and say you need to go to sleep now, you workaholic. I love ya and all, and that means you need sleep or you'll worry me even more than you already do. A consolation prize if you do is I’ll stay here with you, even if I don’t need to sleep.” Gumball had swatted his hand away gingerly before pretending to think long and hard about his choices.

 

     “Oh wow...The consolation prize of the vampire king _himself?_ Staying over and keeping me _company?_ Like he doesn’t do that often enough as is? Wow...What a hard choice… ** _How could I ever-_** Eep!” Marshall rolled his eyes before going behind the prince and yanking him up underneath his arms and floating him over to the bed with him.

 

     “Sorry, you took too long. You get your consolation prize anyways though since I'm feeling _soooo_ generous, you’re welcome.” Gumball pouted and wiggled around until he was plopped onto the bed.

      “You know I can walk, Marsh.” That of course got a snort out of him as he plopped down onto the bed next to him, kicking off his shoes and posing again.

      “Yeah, I know. But if I let you do that, you probably would of spent another half an hour just to get to bed. No use in delaying the inevitable! Now come get your prize cuddles, Bubba.” With a small huff and pout, he hesitated for a moment before gently scooting over into the vampire's arms, pressing his cheek against his chest as he mumbled softly.

      “...I missed this, you know.”

      “Yeah. I missed this too. Now go to sleep, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the 2nd fic for my dear friend!! they wanted fluffy af gum/lee that involved them getting back together and cuddles lmao


End file.
